oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra Omelia
Hydra Omelia, as she goes currently, is a former military Captain of a warring country in Paradise, who later became a mercenary and created a large group that worked under her, known as Hydra's Army. She is currently one of the four top executives of the Wung Family, an Underworld Organization, being the former Executive of Operations, and currently serving as the Boss, as well as one of its founding members. She has close ties with Umori Kenshiro. Appearance Hydra is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed woman with scars across her face, neck, breasts, and leg. Her hair is very long, going down to the base of her spine, and done up in a huge ponytail. She is usually seen wearing a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails are long, and painted pink. She also wears rose-colored lipstick. She has a mole under her left eye. She is almost always seen wearing a military coat draped off her shoulders with what seems to be a rank insignia. Personality A former soldier, Hydra commands attention and those who work for her treat her with the utmost respect. She is very respectful to those she interacts with as well, even if she is being insulted. She may be quite cynical at times, but for the most part, she is cunning, intelligent and a great businesswoman, often being able to close off deals with even the most troublesome clients. Still, she is quite ruthless, and will go to extreme lengths to accomplish her goals. Hydra is also very strict with her subordinates, often expecting and demanding great things from them, but cares about every single one of them. She is also very tough, training personally members of her Army and the Wung Family to the point of almost breaking their will. Abilities Wung Juno stated that Hydra Omelia is one of the strongest individual fighters in the Wung Family, even stronger than himself. Being a military Captain in a country in Paradise that has been in war with other countries, she was basically bred for combat. Hydra Omelia has exceptional hand to hand combat skills, being trained in her nation's military martial arts, and she is also an excellent gun user. Even with her excellent martial art skills, Hydra prefers to fight with her guns, usually wielding a handgun or a rifle. She also carries a large knife. Unless she is forced to, she will keep her devil fruit abilities hidden. Haki Hydra has both Observation and Armament Haki. Devil Fruit History Hydra was a former military Captain and served her country in the war until since she was 14 years old, becoming a very decorated soldier in adulthood. However, she was accused of war crimes and was set to be executed at age 26. After accepting her fate, her closest subordinates, led by Marcus Thomas, broke her out of prison and escaped, eventually arriving in the New World. She later founded a mercenary group with her escaped subordinates, known as Hydra's Army, which were even employed by the Government several times. It was because of this that she later met Umori Kenshiro. Three years ago, she was contacted by Kenshiro and Wung Juno to help create an Underworld Organization. She joined as the Executive of Operations. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:New World Characters Category:Female Characters